


An Unexpected Visit

by snugglechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I dont really know, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, New Year's Eve, before demon!dean storyline, set around s9ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglechesters/pseuds/snugglechesters
Summary: Sam is feeling lonely on New Year's Eve, what with Dean and Cas being together. He never expects a surprise visitor.





	

“Just a few minutes left until the annual New Year’s Eve ball drop here in New York City and . . .” the woman on the TV continued, speaking excitedly over the din of thousands of people screaming and whooping, the camera panning up to show the brightly colored orb sitting atop the Time’s Square Building.

Sam, Dean, and Cas lounge on the couch in the bunker’s living room, scattered beer bottles and empty glasses littering the area. “So, Cas, you ready for your first New Year’s as a human?” Sam asks, smiling warmly.

Cas’ eyes shine with excitement and he nods enthusiastically. “Very much so. Although, technically, I’m thousands of years old—old enough that I’ve ceased counting as they pass—this truly does feel like a new year for me, a new start.” His eyes slide over to Dean who returns his gaze fondly, arm already wrapped around the ex-angel.

Sam doesn’t miss the look of absolute adoration that Cas gave Dean, or the look of quiet but fierce love returned in Dean’s. Sam couldn’t be more thrilled to see his big brother finally happy after years of hiding himself away and pushing down his feelings, and he was especially glad it was Cas that Dean finally settled down with (Sam had called it years ago), but of course, being the little brother, he was obligated to dish out some taunting.

He clears his throat loudly and groans, “Aw, man guys, save it for the countdown.”

Cas squints in confusion and Dean explains after shooting his brother a dirty look. “When the ball drops at midnight, couples are supposed to kiss. It’s for good luck or something; I never really paid much attention. Just happy to have an excuse to make out.” He waggles his eyebrows and Cas and Sam roll their eyes in unison.

They turn their attention back to the TV, where the countdown had begun.

“Seven!”

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

Cheers of “Happy New Year!” echo from the speakers and the trio cheers right along with them, Dean and Sam both throwing up their hands, turning to high five each other and grin. When Dean leans back, though, he turns to Cas, cheeks reddening (Sam laughing internally at that fact) and places a chaste kiss on his lips, which Cas then proceeds to deepen and turn into a full on make out session.

Sam raises his eyebrows and clears his throat again, but Dean just makes an annoyed noise and shoos him away, arm wrapping tighter around Cas’ waist. Sam laughs good-naturedly and heads to the kitchen to grab another beer, and to get away from the couple. Just because he’s happy for Cas and his brother doesn’t mean he wants to stay and watch them grind on each other. He’s already accidentally seen way too much than he’d wanted to on more than one occasion.

Leaning against the counter, he sips his beer, the sounds of yelling and fireworks now muffled. And as he stands there, his heart starts to sink. It’s stupid, but he wishes he had someone to kiss too. He briefly thinks of Jess, and Sarah, and even Amelia, all of them now lost to him, and not really who he wanted anyway. He could be happy on his own, but why should he have to be? They’re in a good position as of now, no threats of apocalypses or demons or angels trying to take over; the situation outside had been somewhat neutral as of late, similar to what Sam remembers his first years of hunting with Dean to be like. They have a safe and secure base. Sam has no idea how he would _get_ —let alone—keep a date with his life, but Dean had lucked out with Cas, someone with an even more crazy background than them, and that was saying something.

Sam sighs and rolls the beer bottle between his hands, feeing more alone than he has in a long while.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Wha--?” Sam whirls around at the voice, having come seemingly out of nowhere and making his heart pound. But what he sees when he turns around makes his heart race for a very different reason.

“Gabriel?” Sam whispers.

“Bingo!” The angel replies with a smile, eyes shining with mischief. “Let’s see what he’s won, folks!”

He snaps and disappears, only to reappear directly behind Sam. He grabs Sam’s shoulder, spins him around and yanks him down by his shirt collar, pressing his lips to Sam’s before Sam can even register what's happening.

Gabe kisses him surprisingly gently and Sam melts into it even as he asks himself what the hell is happening, kissing back without even thinking about it.

Gabe ends the kiss with a dirty swipe of his tongue over Sam’s lips and draws back, devilish eyes matching his wicked grin. “Happy New Year, bucko. I’ll be seeing you soon.” He winks, and promptly disappears.

Breathing heavily, Sam stands dumbstruck for a few seconds then finally voices his thoughts aloud, “What the _hell?”_ He spins around again, half expecting to see Gabriel sitting casually on a counter, eating a candy bar or something. But he is met only with the dull shine of the stainless steel appliances in an empty room. When he’s finally positive he’s alone, and his heart slows, disappointment begins creeping into his bones and his gut twists. _You can’t just_ do _that_ , Sam thinks desperately. _You can’t just leave. Again._

He swallows hard, but his thoughts are interrupted by a loud, “Ouch!” and sounds of protest, followed by Dean using some choice curse words. He rushes back into the living room, ignoring the rumpled clothes on both Cas and Dean and shouts, “What? What’s wrong?”, nerves already frayed by the bizarre kiss.

Cas and Dean’s heads were together, which would make sense if they were kissing, but they were both struggling against each other, trying to scramble away and both their hands tangled in their hair. “What. The. _Fuck_?” Dean growls and Sam finally gets close enough to see the problem. A wad of gum the size of Sam’s fist is lodged in their hair where it had been touching, effectively gluing them together by the scalp. They had started yelling when they tried to pull away and found their hair being pulled out at the roots.

“How the fuck does that even _happen_?!” Dean shouts and he pushes Cas’ hands away from the sticky knot. Sam has one moment of pure confusion, then smiles and starts laughing so hard he has to brace himself on the couch.

“Oh, yeah, laugh it up, Sammy!” Dean growls. That and Cas’ face, a disgruntled pout as he crossed his arms across his chest, just make Sam howl louder. There’s no doubt in his mind as to how this happened, but he won’t tell them that just yet.

As he’s wiping tears from his face, he suddenly remembers Gabe’s last words:

_I’ll be seeing you soon._

His heart swells and his face aches from smiling as he jogs back to the kitchen to find his brother some peanut butter.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.snugglechesters.tumblr.com)


End file.
